Sweetest Dreams
by killedwitha.BusterSword
Summary: Clerith -- First fic; oneshot.


Cloud tossed and turned in his bed, trying to get some sleep. _It's like I won't be able to sleep ever again..._

Not wanting to wake up his comrades, he carefully crawled out of bed, put his boots on and walked out of the room. With buster sword in hand, he exited the house and trotted towards a big grassy field with a big tree of cherry blossoms standing in the center. He sat under the tree and leaned his back against the rough trunk, hands behind his head.

Star-gazing…something he seldom does…

"Can't sleep?" a familiar voice suddenly said from behind the tree. Cloud turned around and saw Aeris, standing with a playful smile on her lips.

"…yeah. You?"

She shook her head in reply.

"Would you mind if I sit with you?"

Cloud then sat up and moved aside to give her space. He looked at her as she sat down in a graceful way.

"Is there something wrong?" Aeris asked, looking confused .

Cloud shook his head and looked away, hiding his burning face.

"Wow…" she gushed.

When he turned his head to look at Aeris, he caught her looking at the star-studded sky. He followed her gaze towards it and just stared.

For a moment, there was silence, neither of them trying to make a sound. They didn't want to destroy this peace, knowing it wouldn't last long with Sephiroth on the loose.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Aeris asked in an almost whispering manner, looking over at Cloud who was as mesmerized as she is.

"…" He could just nod at the comment. Aeris smiled at his behavior. _He could be_ _really cute sometimes…_

Cloud wished everything could be this way. Being in a peaceful place…with Aeris. Being in serenity with the woman he loves is just like being in heaven for him.

He blushed at the thought and shook his head to make it go away.

He was startled when Aeris drew closer to him. Now there was hardly space between the two of them.

She rested her head in his shoulder and sighed. "I wish everything could be like this forever…very peaceful, quiet…and beautiful."

"…"

Aeris took Cloud's hands and intertwined them with hers. Cloud was surprised, but decided to keep it that way.

"You know, I've always wondered why you never took your gloves off."

"Huh?" a puzzled Cloud asked..

"You wouldn't mind if I take them off, right? Just this once?"

He just stared at her as if she said the most absurd thing in the world.

She sat up and slowly took his gloves off, placing them on her lap afterwards. She held his hands once more. They were soft and warm. Cloud flinched at the feeling of her warm skin against his.

"These hands…they've been through a lot, haven't they?" she asked, smiling. "I'm glad you're able to cope with the hardships coming to you."

She held his hands and smiled. Cloud just stared at her, still a bit shocked. She held one hand and pressed the back of it against her rose-tinted cheek, closing her eyes. "How warm…" she whispered.

He looked at her, from her thick eyelashes to her crimson lips. Her soft skin felt nice against the back of his hand. Her cinnamon stained hair swaying softly behind her back, following the rhythmic blow of the wind. She looked beautiful under the moonlight, making Cloud feel warm all over.

"Aeris?"

She opened her eyes, meeting with his glowing blue ones. "Hmm?"

Without even thinking, he leaned closer to Aeris and gave her a quick, sweet kiss.

She looked stunned.

Cloud, for the first time the whole night, smiled. A smile that only she will see, and no one else, perhaps.

"I want you…to be with me in those times. Always..."

He closed his eyes, took her hand and kissed her palm softly. He didn't exactly know what he was doing, but what he knows is he wants Aeris to be with him and to just stay by his side.

Once Cloud opened his eyes, he met with her beautiful smiling face. Her eyes softened at him. "Of course, Cloud. I will and always will. I would never leave you. Never. And I promise you that…"

He smiled at her, pulling her into a warm embrace, not wanting to let her go. "I love you so much, Aeris Gainsborough. So much…"

Aeris looked up at him, a shocked expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" Cloud asked.

"I didn't expect you to say that, that's all…"

He blushed and looked away. _Oh, crap…_

"But…" she started.

He looked down to see that she had tears on her eyes. "Aeris…!"

She buried her face on his chest and continued to cry. "…I'm really happy. Really _really _happy!" She hugged Cloud even tighter, tears of joy spilling from her eyes. His eyes softened at this. He never saw Aeris cry before. _She's cute, though…_

"I love you, too…"

Cloud snapped back from his thoughts. Did she just say…?

"What?"

She giggled and looked up at him again. "I. LOVE. YOU."

Cloud broke into a wide grin and chuckled. She rested her cheek against his strong chest and closed her eyes as she listened to his heartbeat.

They stayed like that for a little while longer until Cloud felt Aeris grow heavier. Her soft deep breaths told him that she had fallen asleep. He carefully shoved his arm behind her knees and his other hand on her back, slowly lifting her up from the ground. He carried her towards the house with much caution, not wanting to wake the sleeping angel up. He carefully tucked her under the warm sheets and noticed how her lips would curl into a small smile.

_She must be having a good dream…_he thought.

He smiles to himself and kissed her forehead lightly. "Goodnight, Aeris. Sweetest dreams…"

"Cloud…" he heard her mumble before leaving for his own room.

Maybe he'll be able to sleep after all.


End file.
